German Published Patent Application No. 198 44 913 discusses a device for monitoring a lateral-acceleration sensor situated in a vehicle. A first lateral-acceleration variable is detected by the lateral-acceleration sensor. The device includes processing means having at least one filtering means by which the first lateral-acceleration variable is filtered to form a filtered lateral-acceleration variable. With the aid of determination means, a second lateral-acceleration variable is determined directly as a function of wheel-speed variables that are detected by detecting means. In monitoring means, the filtered lateral-acceleration variable is compared to the second lateral-acceleration variable to monitor the lateral-acceleration sensor.